1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, electronic devices, such as computers, generate more heat during operation than previously. The heat needs to be dissipated as quickly as possible. A common method for dissipating the heat is to use fans to generate airflow to dissipate heat from a computer. Usually, the fans are fixed in a mounting device to form a fan module installed in the computer. However, during use, the fan module vibrates and makes noise as the fans operate. Moreover, the vibrations could harm components in the electronic devices.